The playboy and the lamb
by xoxNany303xox
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Edward's the school player. Bella's the new girl at Forks High. And Edward wants Bella. He wants her... bad. How will he do to get her? What will he do to seduce her? In what way does he want her? Will she fall for him? Answers in the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish I do, but I don't own Stephenie's wonderful characters. I just play with them and make them do whatever I want.

**A/N:** Ok look, this is my first fan fiction. So I don't have a lot of experience in that! Therefore, I'm asking you, people who are reading what I wrote right here, to read the story, and to review. To tell whatever you want. My main goal is to improve anyway. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Ring Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg_

What now?

Oh…it was just my alarm. Ugh. It was already morning. 7:00 a-freaking-m. It meant that I have to get up, get ready for school, and go drive my enormous old red truck to not be late to my first day at Forks High, my new school. Why couldn`t I choose a school where you didn`t have to wake up _so_ early?

No wait, the real question was why I moved in this town- which was strangely called after a kitchen utensil- where rain, wetness and boredom reigned. I was seriously beginning to question my decision... After all, I was living in sunny and wonderfully bright Arizona with my mother Renée. Everything was great.

But that was because she met her brand new man, Phil. It's not that I hated Phil. Far from it. I knew anyway that we couldn`t continue to live only my mother and me for the rest of our lives.

I was probably better this way. I sighed.

I reluctantly left the warmness and comfort of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

_Damn it! I'm going to be late_, I realized as I glanced at the clock. I hurriedly made my way downstairs, choking a bit as I tried to eat a banana in only three bites.

Charlie had probably left for work. He was the chief police officer of Forks. He probably announced my venue to all the population in Forks.

I could only imagine the attention I`ll get from the people in town. I knew it wasn`t like in Phoenix; everybody knew everybody, and a new face couldn`t fit so easily in such a little community.

I tried to shake away my nervous thoughts so that I wouldn`t go all panicky when it would be time to face my new co-workers at school.

Taking a deep breath, I stomped gently at the gas pedal.

-

-

-

EPOV

"EDWARD! Don`t tell me you`re still sleeping, you sleaze bag! "I heard a blurry voice shriek as I felt two little arms trying to get me of my bed.

"Huh?" was the only thing I could manage to murmur.

"Go get ready you lazy bastard! "she said quite loudly in my right ear.

"Alice! Could you please stop tried to make my eardrums explode?! "

"Sorry!" she replied sheepishly. But you need to get your skinny ass out of your bed now so that you can put on the new Calvin Kline I bought you this week-end. And if you don't, I swear I'll force you to wear whatever I want you to for the rest of your life. Even at your marriage. Or your honey moon. Or your son`s baptism. Or your son marriage. And even your-"

"Alright...I give up, okay? " I grunted, interrupting her.

"You have 10 minutes… the discount is starting now…" she whispered, counting on her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Now just get out of my room. I don't really want my twin sister to see me getting my shower."

"Okay! Hurry up! I'm excited to see if it`ll good on you. "she said cheerfully, clapping in her hands and jumping at the same time. _Good to know she isn`t allowed to drink coffee_...

I collapsed on my bed as soon as I soon as I heard her close the door behind her.

Right.

Like I was really going to get up just to go to _school_.

"Oooh I almost forgot! Tanya left you a message saying that she couldn`t to see ya!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

_Great, just great_. Tanya called. I remember telling her perhaps a good hundredth time that I didn`t want to have anything to do with a _serious relationship. _

Normally, the human brain took nine times to register something correctly...

But I guess she wasn't really the most intelligent girl on the planet. Thought I have to give it to her; she was an awesome kisser. We only had a physic relationship of course. The only kind of relationship that I accepted to have with girls. No much talking, a lot of kissing. That was why I was considered as kind of the school playboy. I had dated all of the girls in the school. Even some sexy teachers…

_Edward's playing with the older chicks_, I thought, mentally smirking.

-

-

-

_**Later, at school**_

**BPOV**

I grabbed my bag, and headed to the entrance of the school.

I was trying so hard to not be the center of attention; I looked like I had just robbed a bank and tried to get away or something. I was as discreetly as I could, looking at my shoes to make sure that I wouldn't trip on air. _Again. _I could be ridiculously clumsy sometimes. Falling a lot had become a daily routine for me, actually. Fate always placed something on my way so that I would stumble and humiliate myself.

So, of course, my I-don't-want-anyone-to-remark-that-I-am-a-new-student-here-and-that-I'm-the-daughter-of-the-chief-police-officer-of-Forks attitude only resulted in me slipping on something.

I massaged my foot and groaned as I realized that I had tripped on a peel. No, not a classic banana's peel, but a orange`s peel. Trust me to stagger on an object that didn`t usually make people fall.

I felt like everybody present turn to look at me, and I could feel the burning heat grow redder and redder by every minutes that passed on my cheeks.

A little pixie-like girl came to see me while asking me – as noisily as she could, it seemed- if I was new. _Is she trying to make everyone realize that I'm the student?! _I thought, embarrassed by the fact that her talking to me was making me get even more attention – if that was even possible.

"Hum… hey… I'm Bella. No you haven`t seen me here before, today is my first day at Forks High…" I replied rather shyly.

"Oh I see. I'm Alice, nice to meet you." she said, extending her hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you too." I grinned at her as I shook her hand.

"I'm sure we're going to be great friends." She winked, and laughed shortly. "You know what? I'm going to present you to everybody!"

"Hum nooo thanks. I'm sorry, but there is absolutely no way I'm going to go talk to people and make a fool out of myself. The first day of school. "

"C'mon! It's going to be fun! And you _won't _make a fool out of yourself. Believe me. First, I'm going to present you to my best friends…"

"But…"

"Don't be stubborn. Just follow me…"She said, while taking my hand and guiding me to a table where a few people were sitting.

"Hey everybody! That's Bella. She's new here." She told them, gracefully designating me with her fine hand.

"I'm Emmett. So what do you think of the school so far? "said an intimidating muscled guy, flashing bright white teeth at me – I was almost sure they were fluorescent in the dark. His huge grin and friendly attitude contrasted with his imposing stature. His black curly hair fell a little bit over his left eye.

"Well it hasn't started yet, but I guess that it won't be too bad… right? " I answered.

He chuckled a bit and was quickly joined by the others before he reassured me that I didn't have to worry. I let my eyes wander on the other people sitting beside him. A magnificent black eyed blond with perfect features clung to him, showing that she was obviously more than only his friend. Another guy who was also blond but who had dark blue eyes sat next to her. And next to him sat a-

I took a sharp intake of breath as he entered my sight. His beauty was literally breath-taking. His piercing emerald green eyes were staring directly in my eyes, and I suddenly felt so... nude. Like he could see every single thought I had. Like he could understand in this moment everything that was going on in my mind.

I felt my jaw drop open.

His bronze hair was perfectly well arranged, like he had just rolled from bed, but it wasn`t too messy. It had a mysterious reddish glint in it.

Even Apollo the Greek God of beauty would've been jealous of him.

" … Bella? Bella ! "said Emmett, shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Huh yes? "

I just did a fool of myself right in front of the most drop-dead gorgeous I`ve ever seen, did I?

... Just give me a wall already so that I can bang my head against it.

"Well, nothing. It's just that I was telling you to don't worry about the school, and that my name was Emmett. Oh and I had to repeat your name at least 10 times to finally get your attention."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, looking down trying to hide the blush on my face with my hair,"I haven't noticed that you were talking to me."

I knew pertinently in this moment that I couldn`t be any more mortified.

"Yeah, right. You were too preoccupied to look at Edward…"He sniggered.

Correction: _Now _I knew pertinently that I couldn`t be any more mortified

An awkward silence followed my little conversation with Emmett. Fortunately (Heavy sarcasm), Alice decided to restart the "presentation of Bella", and I cautiously kept my eyes away from the bronze haired god.

-

-

-

**EPOV **

I locked my car. Ah, Becca. All the things I had shared with her. My first kiss, my first movie with a girl at the cine parks… yeah, pretty much everything. Becca's my Volvo. She was my first love... I sighed as I remembered the old days when girls weren`t such an integrant part of the society.

I made my way to our table. And by our, I meant Emmett`s, Jasper`s, Rosalie`s, Alice`s and Edward`s table. We were kind of the most popular people around here, and we had already established last year that we didn't want anybody else to hang out with us.

"Hey man!" called Mike from another table. You could call him the school's perv. God, I totally hated this guy. Every time I broke up with a girl, he'd go to see her and to console her, like he _cared_, and would rapidly become the new boyfriend of the girl. Yeah, a total loser.

"Did you see the new chick? Pretty hot, huh?" He continued.

Suddenly, I realized that he was talking about a new girl. Oh, poor her. She would be the victim of all the gossiping around. Everybody knew everybody in Forks, so when someone new moved here, everybody HAD to get to know the person. I guess that's what happens in all the little cities.

"Edward! " said Emmet.

" Huh?"

" Did you see the new girl? Everybody's talking about her."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't see her, but I guess that it won't be long before I will…"

"Hey everybody! Here's Bella ! She's new here." said Alice, enthusiastically.

‑­

I looked up, and there was an angel right in front of me. She was gorgeous. Splendid. Stunning. The most exquisite creature I had ever seen. Her brown chocolate eyes were looking nervously at Alice. Wait… what was happening? How could a insignificant girl have such a big effect on me? She was like the other girls. Remember your motto, Edward. The packing is always prettier than the present. Therefore, all the pretty girls are stupid. …Right?

"Hey! What do you think of the school so far? " said Emmett, amused by her nervousness.

" Well it hasn't started yet, but I guess that it won't be too bad… right? " she answered in a melodic voice. God, everything in her seemed to be irresistible!

Everybody at the table chuckled at her answer.

I didn't. I couldn't. I was too stunned by her. I couldn't think of anything else than kissing every inch of her that I could reach. And I would. Totally. I would find a way to get her. Of course I would! I had dated every girl of the school. She wouldn't be an exception. When I was finished with her, she'd eat of the palm of my hand.

Suddenly, she looked at me. I got lost in her eyes. I couldn't take them off her. Every part of my body wanted her. And by every part, I mean _every _part. My staring made her blush the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen. I wanted her…badly. Was I the only one that was completely stunned by her, or everybody was?

" … Bella? Bella ! "said Emmet, for the tenth time.

" Huh?" she responded. She looked like she just get out of a trance or something like that. Could she possibly be… stunned by me too? My heart began to beat faster at this single thought.

" Well nothing. It's just that I was telling you to don't worry about the school, and that my name was Emmett. Oh and I had to repeat your name at least 10 times to finally get your attention."

" Oh! Well, I'm sorry. I haven't noticed that you were talking to me." She said, while glancing at me.

" Yeah, right. You were too preoccupied to look at Edward…"He chuckled.

She blushed an even deeper shade of pink that suited her cream skin very well.

_Bella… Bella, Bella, Bella_. All I could think of was how to make her fall for me. I didn't even realize that nobody was talking until Alice decided to restart the conversation.

"Well, Bella. The guy you just talked to was Emmett, my brother. The guy you were _staring_ at was my other brother Edward. " she said, with a little smile in her voice" And here's Jasper, my handsome boyfriend, and his sister Rosalie! They're all wonderful when you get the chance to know them and to-"

"Hey Eddie! Here you are! "said a familiar and annoying voice.

"Hey Tanya…" I answered .

" Wanna make out?" Tanya asked.

" Not now. " I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright! Byyyeee Eddie! See ya later!" she said, winking at me.

Yeah yeah. I had to break up with her. This way, I could get more easily with Bella. I don't think she would accept to have the status of second girlfriend. And, anyway, I didn't want her to. I wanted her to be my official girlfriend. And what Edward _wants_, Edward _has_ it… Now, I had to get rid of Tanya…

-

-

-

**APOV**

I looked at Edward. Then at Bella.

_They would made such a great couple_, I thought, already making plans to match them together… An evil smile appeared on my face. When Alice has an idea, Alice realizes it. It had always been this way, and it was not going to change either…

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go! So ...what do you think?

Hate it?... Like it?... Think I shouldn't be allowed to post any story on fanfiction?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes, and played the day that had just passed over and over and over. I just couldn't take his face off my head. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were his beautiful features. Damn! How could he be so sexy?! Every male model of the world would sell his soul to have his face. And this crooked smile of his... it always made me melt when I saw it!

...Eum...wait. What was that supposed to mean? Since my ex-boyfriend Jacob had broken up with me two months ago, I had decided to follow a new absolutely-strict-rule-about-dating: no flirting or seducing allowed, absolutely no kissing or French kissing, and no boyfriend. My heart was in one million pieces since Jacob destroyed it, and I was so afraid of getting hurt again...but...I mean... maybe I had get over it? Maybe I could let myself have some fun? And it wouldn't be something serious! This way, I wouldn't get hurt... I could just play with a guy... or SOME guys... just to have fun ... Alright. It was decided. I would modify my absolutely-strict-rule-about-dating: I could now flirt, kiss and seduce. Just for fun, nothing serious... Yeah, I was going to keep telling myself that, and everything would be okay...

"BELLA! " Charlie yelled from the stairs, "THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! "

Oh, God! Maybe it was Edward! OH MY GOSH! Was it _supposed _to happen? I was thinking of him, and here he was, calling me!

I ran to answer the phone:

"Edward?"

"Eum...hey. I'm sorry, but this is not Edward. It's Alice!! "

...Right. Stupid Bella. Why did you even think that Edward was going to call you? You were absolutely nothing for him. He already _had_ a girlfriend. A gorgeous one, who could give him so much more that you would ever. Plus, you only knew him for like, 8 hours, and he didn't even have your phone number to call you! Wait... how did even Alice have my phone number?

"You don't remember me? "She asked.

"Oh! No! Don't worry!" I said, realizing she misinterpreted my silence," I was just wondering, well, how you did get my phone number! "

"Well EVERYBODY in town knows the phone number of the chief police officer! Duh! "She said, like it was the MOST OBVIOUS thing in the whole world.

"Yeah... haven't thought of that..."I replied.

"It's okay, it's not your fault if you're the most oblivious person on earth..."

"Uh, excuse me?" I said, faking being offended.

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything... Anyways, I just called 'cause I needed help in my math homework. So can you help me? "She said, innocently.

" Alice. Today was the first day of school. And no teacher has given us homework, not even the math teacher."

" Really? Oh, well, my bad!... I guess I have to tell you now the real reason of why I called... "

"Yeah. Just go ahead."

" Well, when I have seen you and Edward looking at yourselves... I just felt like there was something between you and him. Something that is _meant_ to be. And I thought that it would be nice to see if it can be, you know, something magic!"

" What? There's absolutely nothing between Edward in me!" _Even if I really wanted to_...

" Oh c'mon! How can you be so oblivious? "

"I'm not! I just think that you are taking fiction for reality!"

" Look Bella, I don't know you for long, but I have like a feeling that you are a really good person and that we're going to be great friends! So, just listen to me, and hear what I have to tell you, because I'm rarely wrong. You and Edward will be a really cute couple! "

" Alice, I have a feeling that you're a nice person too. But Edward has already a girlfriend! And she's like so much better than me!"

"You're talking about Tanya? How can she be better than you? She can't even spell the word orange! And you're certainly much more beautiful than she is!"

"I don't think so..."

"Bella, how can you be THAT oblivious? First you didn't see the lust in Edward's eyes when he was looking at you, and now you're telling me that Tanya's more beautiful than you are!! Look, do you want Edward or not?"

If I did want him?! OF COURSE I WANTED HIM! I had never desired a guy that much before, even with Jacob, it wasn't the same attraction!

" Yes, I do..." I admitted shyly.

" See!? I'm sure he wants you in the _same and exact_ way! Edward never reacted before like that when he had seen a girl he didn't even know!"

" Are you sure? "

" If I'm sure?! Absolutely!"

" Alright... so what's your plan now? " I said, excited like a little girl who just learned that her huge high-school crush might like her in the same way too.

" Don't worry for Tanya, Edward never stays with a girl for more than 2 weeks. That's his record. And I don't think he will now go any farther than that now that he has seen you... So listen now. I'm going to explain you how to use you're womanly charms. Ready? "

" Wait! I'm going to take a pen and a paper! Two seconds." I could feel her rolling her eyes at the other end of the line. Well, what? It's not my fault if I didn't have any experience in that!

" Look Alice! I don't know with who you are sharing this unusually LONG conversation, but I have to take the phone right now! It's been over one hour! I need the phone to break up with Tanya and to call Bella to ask her if she wants to go out with me! SO END YOUR CONVERSATION! _NOW_!" said an irresistibly angry velvet voice.

"Euh...well...Edward...I was already talking with Bella, so you can talk to her right now if you want." replied Alice, apparently trying to hold her laughter.

"...What?! B-b-Bella? Is-is-it you? " he said, completely taken by surprise.

" Yes, it's me. I'm sorry, did you expect someone else? " I said, amused.

"Euh... I-I- just didn't know that Alice had your number..."he said, nervous.

" EVERYBODY has her number, you moron! She's living with the chief Swan!" replied Alice.

"Don't be so rude with him, Alice! Maybe he didn't know!" I chuckled.

" Bella! I need the phone now to order pizza! Could you please end your conversation?! I'm kind of really hungry right now! " said the voice of my father on the phone.

" Well, looks like I have to hang up! You can now get the phone, Edward. Bye, see you tomorrow!" I said, closing the phone before he got the time to reply.

Oh, God. I couldn't believe that he actually did want to ask me out!! Did it mean that Alice is right?! THAT HE WANTED ME THE SAME WAY I WANTED HIM?! OH MY GOD!!

"Bella, honey? Why are bouncing and clapping in your hands for no apparent reason?" said Charlie, an eyebrow raised.

"Well...eum...Alice just told me that there was the first chapter of "breaking dawn", you know the book about vampires from Stephenie Meyer, and I was really excited 'cause I really liked the first three books..."

"Oh, I see. I'm happy for you, Bells. What flavour of pizza do you want to eat? Vegetarian, Hawaiian, or All-Dressed?"

"I'm not really hungry right now... I guess I'm too excited!" I answered, while going directly in my room to calm myself down. And I wasn't lying to my dad when I said that I was too excited... I really couldn't wait to "seduce" Edward and to make him fall for me... Maybe Forks wouldn't be that boring after all...

* * *

**A/N:** Please read !!

Honestly, I think you guys are totally AWWEEESSOOMMEE !! When I decided to write this story, I was thinking that nobody will read it. That I will get no review at all. But when I checked, I was REALLY surprised ( in a good way ! ). I have now like 20 reviews, and over 1000 hits !! Theres 15 people who added me to their favorites !YYYAAAYYYY!! YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING ME SOOOO HAPPY! Therefore, Im asking you to review more and more and more :D ! The more reviews I have, the more my story will get updated faster !

Nancy -xox-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I OWN TWILIGHT!! Not…

**A/N:** Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I was kind of busy... Here you go :D !

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I made such a fool of myself! Idiot! Bella was probably thinking right now that I was some playboy who dates a different girl every week… well that was true, but I didn't want her to think that! She probably didn't want to date me now. Why didn't I just wait that Alice had finished with the phone?! Stupid Edward, stupid… What was I going to do right now?

"Edward, honey? "Said Esme, my mother.

"Yes?"I answered.

"Diner is ready! "

"Coming…"I said, while going downstairs.

I sat at the table, lost in my thoughts. For the first time in my life, I didn't know how to ask a girl out. How could that even happen to me, THE Edward Cullen? Habitually, the girls were throwing themselves at me. The only thing I had to do was to pick one. But now? It was totally different. _She_ was different…

" So Edward, how was school today?" asked Carlisle. He looked at me, smirking… Oh oh… it was never a good sign when my father had this smile…

"Pretty good. Why are you asking?" I replied, distrustful.

"Well, Edward, can't a father ask his son if he had a good day without having any suspect intention? "

"Not in your case, 'cause you never ask me this question without "having any suspect intention"."

" Alright, I guess you know me too well... "

"Huhuh…"

"I was just talking to Emmett about your girlfriend Tanya, and he told me that you already planned to go out with another girl named Bella. She's the new girl in town, isn't she? "

"What?! " I said unbelievingly. I couldn't believe that Emmet would talk about that to my FATHER. The same father that once invited my girlfriend to supper when I had ALREADY invited my second one. Since this little problematic event, I promised to myself to never again let my dad know about my relationships with girls. I turned to look Emmett directly in the eyes while mouthing to him "_You're dead". _

" Sorry man! " said Emmett, with a look that looked like everything but absolutely not sorry. Was he making fun of me?! He was definitely going to pay for that one…

"Look dad… Just forget everything Emmett had said. It's not even true! He's just jealous because I had dated more girls in 17 years of existence than he did in 18."

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE! "he replied, offended.

"HOW DARE YOU-"

" Oh just shut up!" said Alice, annoyed.

" Yes Edward! SHUT UP! "approved Emmett.

" BOTH OF YOU!" she said.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling here?!" said Esme with an authoritarian tone.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry anymore. Thanks for the diner. I have to do my homework now." I said, knowing that I didn't even have homework. I always used the homework excuse. I went to my room.

My family could get so annoying at times! Now my father would probably go gossiping about my _private life_ with his friends at the hospital, who will gossip about this with their patients, who will go talk about this to their kids and to their family, and in the end, Bella would probably hear about this. And all of this will happen in a period of 2 days. Ugh. I hated my life! Not… I didn't hate my life, but I hated living in a little city! If at least my father could keep his big mouth shut…

Suddenly, I heard a little knock on the door. " Look Ed, I'm sincerely sorry about telling dad that. It's just that I was thinking that… well…hum… I wasn't even thinking. But I didn't know that you will make such a big deal of that!" Emmett said.

" It's okay… I'm sorry if I overreacted…" I replied. I didn't really want Emmett to know that I was afraid to ask Bella out. He would harass me with this for the rest of my life…

"But I still don't understand! Why don't you just break up with Tanya and start to go out with Bella? "

" I… I don't know. The problem is not breaking up with Tanya, it's asking Bella out…" I said. Shit. Did I really blurt that out? I guess that the only thing I had to do now is waiting for Emmett to burst into laughter and to call me a chicken…

"Really?! You mean… you're afraid that she won't like you? "

"Kinda…"

"Wow… Who would've known that someday Edward Cullen was going to have problem with asking a girl out…"

" Listen Emmett, if you're going to make fun of me, just go ahead, but do it quickly…"

"I won't."

"You won't?!"

"No."

" I might sound stupid but… why?!" It was the first time Emmett didn't jump on the occasion of making fun of me.

" Y'know, I felt the same with Rosalie. Everybody feel the same when it comes to asking out a girl that REALLY _matter_."

"But…I don't even know her. She's probably like the other girls." _I wish not…_

" I don't think so. She doesn't _look _or _sound_ like the other girls you had dated. She's different. In a good way."

"She's not my type anyway."

"And what's your type?! Tall blonds with huge artificial boobs? "

"What? No... I don't even know what my type is… "

"I'm going to tell what your type is. It's Bella. Dude, if only you could see how you look at her… You're definitely in love."

"I can't love her! I've just seen her for like 10 minutes! I don't even _know _her!"

"That's called love at first sigh."

"Oh c'mon Em! How can you believe in _love at first sight_?! It's a girl thing."

" It's not! The proof: I fell in love with Rose the first time we met."

"You met in kindergarten."

"Exactly!"

"You can't fell in love that young."

" Yes you can."

"No you can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You are still fighting?! I can't believe that the same blood running in the veins of those two idiots is the _same_ blood that is running in MY veins. Impossible…" said Alice, while entering my room.

"I have to admit it Alice, you're right. I can't believe that my growing up sons are that immature." said Esme, following Alice.

"Your mom is right, boys. You're always fighting. "approved Carlisle, sitting on my bed.

" Alright… what is that supposed to mean?! Everybody decided to do a family conference in my room?! " I replied, annoyed.

" Oh I'm sorry. You were busy?" said Alice, rolling her eyes.

" Actually, yes. I was doing my homework. "

"You don't have any homework! It's the first day of school! No teacher had given us homework!"

"Oh yeah? Well… the math teacher did! " I said.

" Not even him!" she replied.

" It's okay sweetie, let's just get out of this room. It stinks… Edward, honey, how many time do I have to tell you that you need to clean your room? It's smelling like-"

" Look… I love you all but… Just get out of my room… Please…" I said, interrupting Esme.

" Bye ! " I said, closing the door behind them.

Maybe Emmett was right… Maybe it was really love at first sight. I was really in love with Bella. It was more than a physical attraction… I wanted to get to know her. I didn't want to ruin our relationships by having sex with her right now. I was going to wait. For her. For me.

Now, I got to break up with Tanya. Really. She was an obstacle between me and Bella. The only problem was that, since she was the daughter of the basketball coach, she would probably get me out of the team, even if I was the captain. I had to be smooth with her…

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if it's a bit short. There's not a lot of thing that happened in this chapter, except the little "Big bro-little bro" conversation between Emmet and Edward! But don't worry; I'm going to make it up to you in the next chapters ;) And thanks again for all your wonderful reviews! I decided to make a little preview for the next chapter:

_**PREVIEW**__** (EPOV)**_

" _WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! NOBODY TURNS ME DOWN! AND WE'RE MEANT TO BE!!" said Tanya. Or should I say growled…_

"_I'm sorry Tanya… but I'm in love with another girl…" I replied, deciding to be honest with her and to tell her the truth. Maybe she won't get me out of the team if she sees that I'm being sincere…_

"_OH YEAH? PROVE IT! "_

" _How am I supposed to prove it? " I said, unsure._

"_KISS HER!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Twilight. -sighs-

* * *

**TanyaPOV**

I closed my beautiful pink locker and walked to my French class.

I hated my stupid radio clock! It had decided to not _ring_ this morning. Therefore, instead of waking at 7 am, I woke up at 7:50. And school started at 8:15. Can you imagine a little bit in what situation I was? It took at least an hour to make myself the most attractive girl in this school! I had a reputation to keep! It isn't easy being the most beautiful girl in school, and even harder to be girlfriend of the most desired, most attractive boy at school.

I knew that I was late, but at least Edward was going to pay attention to me today. I didn't know what happened to him yesterday. We were always in some passionate session of lip-locking, so when he refused to make out with me yesterday, I was really confused. I hadn't done anything as far as I knew, and he made no inclination as to what was wrong. In his typical fashion, he remained stoic.

But today was the day. I was going to make him beg me to pay attention to him. For the occasion, I was wearing the special outfit I had bought yesterday: an extra low cut v-neck top, the shortest shorts ever and some super sexy gold high heels that matched with my shorts! I was really proud of my appearance, especially since it all accented my strawberry blond hair perfectly. I looked sooooo hot! The sexiest woman ever. There was no doubt that Edward's jaw would drop when he would see me! Not only him, but everyone, and especially the guys. I loved being the center of attention!

I entered the classroom and searched for Edward. I knew that everybody looked at me, but I just wanted to see Edward's reaction. When I found him, his eyes were looking at my v-neck, exactly what I had expected…

**APOV**

Ugh. I thought that I was going to throw up. Tanya looked so… I didn't even know if there was a word that could actually describe how unattractive she looked! What was she doing?! Her boobs looked like they would pop out of her top every moment. I never had been able to understand why girls thought that was sexy- it was appalling! I was filled with disgust. She had tons of make-up on her face. Even Britney Spears without hair looked hotter than her!

She began to walk slowly while shaking her hips furiously in way that was probably _supposed_ to be sexy to Mrs. Delacour's desk. How pathetic.

"Hello Mrs. Delacour. I'm sorry if I'm late, but my alarm didn't ring this morning. So it is not my fault!" she said.

"Je suis également désolée Mademoiselle Denali, mais ce n'est pas parce que votre réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin que je ne vais pas vous donner une retenue pour être arrivée en classe avec 45 minutes de retard et pour ne pas être habillée convenablement. " **( Traduction in English : ****I'm sorry too Mrs. Denali, but it is not because your alarm clock didn't ring this morning that I'm not going to give you detention for being 45 minutes late to my class and for wearing something you usually can't wear in this school.)** Replied Mrs Delacour, while staring severely at her.

"Uh... what?"Said Tanya, apparently confused. Even after 2 years of French class, she couldn't even understand one word of French. _What a typical reaction from Tanya_, I thought while mentally rolling my eyes.

"Mrs. Denali, we are in an advanced French class here, therefore you have to talk in French!"

"Oh right... but what did you say? 'Cause I'm sure that it wasn't French! It looked more like some African language..."

"To the principal's office! Now!" raged Mrs. Delacour. She was habitually really patient, but, obviously, Tanya was just too much irritation to bear. I couldn't believe that she was dumb enough to insult maternal language!

"Oh! Alright then... but I don't remember where it is... can anybody show me?!" she said, while winking suggestively at Edward.

"Of course... we don't want you to get lost. Not again." said Mrs. Delacour, rolling her eyes. She was probably making allusion at the last time she sends Tanya to the principal office...

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my mouth. Tanya had probably heard it, because she looked at me while mouthing 'Shut up you bitch'.

"Quelqu'un se porte volontaire?"**(Traduction: Does anyone want to volunteer?)** Said Mrs. Delacour.

"Oui. Moi. "(**Traduction: Yes. ****Me.)**

I looked up to see who talked, and for my big surprise, it was Edward, my dear brother. Why would he want to talk to her?! I expected him to use his famous break-up weapon, the _'fatal phone call'_, the next time he would talk to Tanya. That was what he used normally to get 'rid' of his girlfriends. I usually didn't approve his methods and the way he used girls, but Tanya's case was _really _different.

He suddenly stood up and Tanya took his hand in hers while whispering something in his ear...

**EPOV**

"So you wanna do it in the janitor's closet or in your car?" she whispered in my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck. And, for the first time of my life, I found it... disgusting.

"Um... Tanya we really need to talk. Let's get out of here first." I replied, guiding her to the corridor.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about? You wanna make plan for the weekend? We could go shopping and you could help me choose some lingerie, and-"

"Tanya. Please. Just listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! Don't you find me attractive? You're supposed to find me irresistible! I wore this outfit today just for you!"

I looked down at her clothes. If she would have worn the same clothes yesterday, I _would _have probably found her attractive. But today, I felt something else.

There was a silly voice in my head that kept telling me that this was wrong. She was with no doubt really pretty, but I suddenly realized that she didn't even compare to Bella. I felt like Bella was my missing piece or something like that, and somewhere really deep inside of me, I knew that I was falling hard for her. _Wow Edward, you only know the girl for one day and you're already obsessed with her..._

"Tanya, you are attractive, pretty and... other stuff, but I don't...hum...like you in that way. It's not me, it's you... I mean, it's me, not you... It'll be better if we were friends or something like that... "

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! NOBODY TURNS ME DOWN! AND WE'RE MEANT TO BE!! "Said Tanya. Or should I say growled…

"I'm sorry Tanya… but I'm in love with another girl…" I replied, deciding to be honest with her and to tell her the truth. Maybe she won't get me out of the team if she sees that I'm being sincere…

"OH YEAH? PROVE IT! "

"How am I supposed to prove it? " I said, unsure.

"KISS HER!"

"WHAT?! I can't do that! "

"If you don't kiss her, it'll mean that you don't love her and this just a stupid excuse for BREAKING UP with ME."

Uh oh. I was trapped. Completely trapped. If I didn't kiss Bella, Tanya would get me out of the team for breaking up with her for no reason, and if I kissed Bella, she would probably just push me back and think that I'm a big and pathetic jerk who tries to seduce her to put her in his bed. _Great_, I thought, morose.

"So...you changed your mind and decided to make the right decision, which is forgetting all about this _girl_?" she said with a playful tone.

"Not exactly. I'm going to kiss her..."

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN'T!!" she replied, furious.

The only thing I wanted to do more than anything at this exact moment was to walk away, far away from Tanya, but I guess that it was not what I had to do if I wanted to stay in the team. Instead of that, I calmed myself down and composed my face in an unreadable expression.

"Isn't it what you want?"

"But, Eddie, all I want is you to don't lie to me!"

"Tanya, I'm not lying. I'm in love with another girl." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Fine, but I want you to tell me who she is." she pouted.

"Hum... I don't know if you know her, but her name is-"

_Riiinnggg Rinnggggg Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg_

Tons of students erupted from their classes, causing a lot of noise. _Saved by the bell_, I thought, amused.

"Talk to you later Tanya. I gotta go." I said, winking at her.

I ran to my locker to take my books while glancing at Tanya to make sure that she wouldn't follow me.

"_Attention everyone, we have an important message__!_ _All students are invited to the first dance of the year, which is the next Friday. The theme will be 'Back to the 70's ', so we expect you to show up in 70's clothes. Be ready for a blast from the past!" _said a voice coming from the intercom.

Some excited female voice began to talk. The direction of the school always organized this sort of dance at the beginning of the year. Usually, I didn't go since there was too much girls that asked me out and I simply couldnt choose. But this year I would. I'll go with the girl of my dreams, Bella. Actually, it was exactly the best moment to kiss her. This way Tanya would leave me alone, and the way that would drive me to Bella's heart has one obstacle in less.

The only thing I had to worry about for now was how to ask Bella out without looking like a total retarded.

My heart began to beat uncontrollably fast, and my hand began to shake while I was doing my code to open my locker. Me, Edward Cullen, was going to ask the most beautiful person on earth, Bella Swan, for the dance. _Everything will be okay_, I kept telling myself.

... _But will she accept to go to the dance with _you_, the playboy of the century_?, said a silly voice in my head...

* * *

**A/N : **So... here it is. I just want to thank all of the people who gived me some suggestions to improve my writing. I really appreciate it ;)

And I wanted to know... what do you think Bella and Edward should wear for the dance?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **That's a pretty long chapter you got there (almost 10 pages)... Well, in case you want to know why, I decided to do a special chapter to celebrate the fact that Breaking Dawn is out! And I hope you enjoyed, are enjoying or will enjoy the book. I actually read it myself... but I'm not going to spoil anything, I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... Stop making me remember it constantly! I mean, don,t you think it's painful enough?

* * *

BPOV

"_Attention everyone, we have an important message!_ _All students are invited to the first dance of the year, which is the next Friday. The theme will be 'Back to the 70's ', so we expect you to show up in 70's clothes. Be ready for a blast from the past!"_

Oh, great. A dance. It has to be one of the worst ideas I've ever heard. Who made up school dance anyway? I mean, it's just some stupid tradition created by bored high school students who want to humiliate publicly poor souls that cannot make two steps without tripping like me.

I once tried to dance when I was little. My mom signed me up for a ballet dance class, but all I achieved was to end up repeatedly on my butt or to fall on top of someone, creating a domino effect.

So I quitted, and since, I never tried to dance anymore.

And now, this dance was leaving me with two options:

1) I go and embarrass myself in front of all the school, including Edward. (Note to myself: Seduction always involves a good first impression, and a public humiliation resulting from a lack of coordination wasn't and will ever be a good first impression.)

Or

2) I decide to faint some sort of disease that make it impossible for me to dance- which is true, if we consider the clumsiness a sort of sickness.

Easy. I won't go. Simple as that!

"OHMYGOD BELLA! Did you just heard what the principal just said?!" yelled an excited little voice directly in my ear.

"No need to yell Alice! And yes, I heard what he said. Everyone in this school who isn't deaf heard it. And, as far as I know, I'm not deaf. Well, actually, I wasn't before you start screaming in my ear..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella! It's just that I'm so excited! High school dance always means shopping, make-up, new shoes, new clothes, and a lot of other fantastic things! I just LOVE high school dances." She replied, grinning from ear to ear.

I began to panic at her words. She just made me realize that I didn't have any sort of outfit in my closet that could pass for some 70's clothes, and if I wanted to go, I'll have to go shopping. _Ugh_, I internally grimaced. I had shopping in horror. Wasting 6 hours of my life trying tons of clothes in front of a mirror was a perspective that never attracted me. But, after all, it was just another reason to not go!

"We're gonna have so much fun, you'll see!"

"Yeah, hum… about that…"

She looked at my expression, and a look of confusion spread across her beautiful face. "Hey, why aren't you excited for the dance like all of the rest of the female population of the school?"

"Look Alice. I decided that I won't go to the dance…"

"What? Why? Does it have anything to do with me?"

"No no no! Absolutely not. Don't think that. It's just that, you know, I can barely make two steps on a _flat_ surface without falling. Imagine me dancing! It'll be a disaster. And anyway, I don't have any clothes in my closet that could pass for 70s clothes." I admitted, staring at my feet and blushing because of my clumsiness.

I sighed, and when I looked at her face again, I suddenly realized that an evil smirk twitched the corners of her little mouth.

"Uh oh. No Alice. I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I have a bad feeling about it and I can already say that it's a bad, a _really_ bad idea…"

"You're wrong, it's an awesome idea! I'll show how to dance, and I'll bring you to go shopping with me to buy you a typical 70's dress. You'll look fantastic."

"No Alice. I'm sorry, but I think it'll be way better if I just don't go to the dance. So please, just forget about it." I said, surprising us both with my authoritarian tone.

"Oh, Bella, don't you trust me?" she said, a look of pure pain appearing on her face. She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes like she was about to cry. Her lips started to shiver, and I felt my heart nearly broke.

"Aw Alice, stop, don't cry! Of course I trust you!"

"Then why don't you want me to help you?" she said, sniffing some more. Being me, I fell for her evil little plan.

"Alright, you can do whatever you want and play 'Dressing Bella' with me." I said, utterly defeated.

"I assure you that you won't regret it, Bella! "She promised, changing into the little evil pixie that she really was.

"Just promise me that you won't overdo it, okay?"

"Of course! "She replied, her eyes shining with excitement.

The bell signaling that we needed to get in class in exactly 2 minutes suddenly rang, and I told Alice I'll talk to her later. I headed to class with my biology manual, and, since my head was full with thoughts concerning the 70's dance, I didn't notice the group of boys standing in the middle of the alley. I collided brutally with one of the guys.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault! I didn't see you, and-and …" I stuttered.

I had landed flat on my butt, and I tried to get up, but failed miserably. I somehow managed to take my books and helped the blond guy I had collided with to take his.

"It's okay." he said, while rubbing his forehead. He looked at me, and suddenly his blue eyes lighten up. He had a baby-face, and his blond hair was all maintained with gel in little spikes.

"You're new, aren't you?"

"Huh, y-yes."

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton" he said, handing me his hand to help me get up.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"And I'm delighted to meet you."

"Me too, thought I would have appreciated to meet you in others circumstances. And again, I'm sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." he purred, winking at me. Did he just _purr_ at me?! Hm. Weird. I guess it was supposed to be seductive, but I just found it a bit creepy.

"So you were heading to what class before you bumped into me?"He chuckled.

"Biology, with Mr. Banner."

"Oh, I have the same class! I'll walk with you." he grinned widely.

"Hum, Okay…"

When we arrived, everybody was staring at us. Awkward. I was wondering why, when suddenly my eyes caught off the clock, and I realized that we were 5 minutes late. Crap. I hated being late, because then it meant that I get attention, which I despised. I probably didn't hear the clock because of all of my chatting with Mike. Well, technically, it was all Mike that did the talking part; I just nodded when I had to, not really listening what he was saying. I knew that it wasn't really nice, but I just couldn't pay attention to him since all I could think of was the miracle Alice promised me she'll do concerning my 'ability' to dance.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Newton, Miss Swan, why are you both late?"asked Mr. Banner, giving us a reproachful look with his eyebrows raised.

"It was my fault," I automatically said," I tripped over and Mike just helped me."

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"Yes. It happens all the time." I admitted, blushing.

"I see. I hope this will be the last time you'll be late thought. You can both take places."

Mike went and sat with a little brunette that was glaring at me. I didn't understand what I did to deserve this dirty look when she suddenly turned toward Mike and began to bat her eye-lashes furiously at him. _Oh_, I thought, realizing that she probably thought that I was flirting with _her _man. She had nothing to worry about, thought. Mike seemed friendly, but I had no future plans of dating him. I was more attracted by Edward. Attracted by his good-looks, by his voice, by his- Oh, stop thinking about him Bella! He probably doesn't like you anyway... Well, maybe he does, but you're just another girl in a million to him.

"Bella?" Mr., Banner said, interrupting me in my thoughts.

"Oh, huh… excuse me, Mr. Banner." I said, suddenly realizing that I needed to get a place rapidly.

I searched the class with my eyes, and saw one place left in the back of the class next to a bronze-haired boy. People were staring and I was feeling really uncomfortable. I felt like they were burning holes at the left side of my head. Mental note to myself: Never again bump accidentally into some random guy named Mike Newton and be late to biology class.

I couldn't see the face of my table partner since he was hiding it in his hands. He looked like he was in some sort of deep reflexion, and I didn't want to interrupt him by introducing myself. So I just kept it quiet while sitting on my chair.

He seemed to acknowledge my presence, because he mumbled something under his breath, still closing his eyes. I didn't understand a single word he pronounced since he was practically covering his mouth with his hands.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly shot up open and he stared at me with a surprised expression. I immediately recognized his dazzling green gaze and his gorgeous face. Edward. From all the people on earth, I had to sit with him. With Edward. _Arrgggghh_, I internally grumbled. I'll just make an idiot of myself with all of my babbling and my intense blushing.

"I didn't say anything." He said with his appealing tenor tone.

"Oh, so-sorry, I thought so…" I stuttered.

What was I supposed to do now?! Should I talk to him or play it cool and act indifferently? I begged God or whatever form of life superior to humans up there to make Mr. Banner change places after his little opening speech.

"Those are the places you'll keep for the rest of year." he said genuinely. Damn.

"Today is the first official class of Biology of this year, since yesterday our class was interrupted by the principal for a reunion in the auditorium." Mr. Banner continued, "I hope that we will pass a good year together. We are now going to do a really quick revision of last year today. Let's start!"

Mr. Banner's tone was really monotone -I nearly fallen asleep- and I didn't really needed to revise last years science theories , so I just picked up a random notebook and began to draw something in it -I don't know what it was exactly, but I hesitate between an handicapped monkey and a deformed bird.

Suddenly, I felt a muscled arm touch lightly mine, and I immediately froze.

I stared at Edward from the corner of my eye, and saw him put a little note in front of me. _He wants to talk to me!_ Edward Cullen - aka the sexiest man on earth... no wait, I meant the sexiest man in the world, since I'm pretty sure that all the extraterrestrial forms of life aren't as sexy as him - wants to talk to me, Bella Swan, your ordinary everyday boring girl. A big grin appeared on my face as I grabbed the note to read it. He had a wonderful hand-writing. So graceful, so delicate. Every letter was perfectly written.

But my smile faded gradually as I read his note.

**_Hey,_**

**_I'm Edward, Alice's brother. I don't know if you remember me, but I just want to apologize for yesterday at the phone. I just wanted to ask you on a date to get to know you, like a friend date. Not like a real date where most of the time we ... kiss. I mean, since you're new, I thought that I could help you get comfortable here in Forks by being friends and I could present you to the people I know. If you want to._**

**_Edward_**

The harsh truth then proceeded to hit me. Alice was completely wrong. I couldn't believe that I almost believed that I could attract Edward in that way. He just pitied me, offering me to present me to his friends to help me fit in the school. He didn't like me the way I liked him. But who could reproach him that? I was just old plain me, with plain brown eyes and plain brown hair, and he was the most popular guy of the school. He could have every girl he wanted, and I was nothing special.

_Hey,_

_Don't worry, I remember you. I would be glad to go on a friend date with you, if you still want to._

_Bella_

I handed him the paper, sighing. I thought that he liked me. How pathetic. It was simply impossible. And, most important of all, I wasn't the person he wanted. It was _Tanya_. His popular and beautiful girlfriend. When he said yesterday that he wanted to break up with her, they probably had a little fight. But they'll be together really soon, I was sure of that. They formed the perfect couple. Him, godlike and captain of the basketball team, and her, gorgeous head-cheerleader. It was typical; beautiful and popular attracted beautiful and popular. And I wasn't any of that. I simply wasn't good enough.

**_Of course I still want to go out with you!_**

**_We could go see a movie together at Port Angeles, if you want to. There's this new thriller I wanted to see with my friends of the basketball team, but since all they do is talking loudly and throwing popcorn at other people, we always get expulsed from the cinema and I never get a chance to see the whole movie. So we could together. If you want to. And we could talk before and after the movie, to get to know each other._**

_Sure, sounds good. When do you want to go?_

**_How about later, after the school?_**

_Okay then. Just let me go to my house to change clothes and everything. _

**_I'll pick you at four o'clock._**

_Alright! But the traject to Port Angeles is pretty long. Will we be able to make it home before 10:00? It's my curfew..._

**_Sure, no problem. We won't be late if you let me drive._**

I looked at him with a questioning look, not sure of what he meant by that.

_Okay. I can't wait ;)_

He flashed me a little crooked smile and a discreet wink while mouthing ' me neither', and I felt myself nearly melt.

How can he have such a big effect on me?!

I didn't felt anything for him. He was just a normal guy... a hot, drop-dead gorgeous normal guy, with a sexy body and even sexier abs... I imagined myself running my hands on his bare chest, memorizing every curves and- OH SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! I didn't like him. He didn't attract me. He was just a random guy. No big deal...

Oh God, I think my nose just grow up with all the lies I just said...

The rest of the day passed rapidly and nothing special happened. Until lunch that is. I was making my way in the cafeteria to buy something to eat when I saw Alice making big signs in the air with her tiny arms to get my attention. I was walking toward her when I noticed that she had already bought me a lunch.

"Oh Alice, you really didn't need to buy me something. How much was it? "I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied, looking at me with a curious look.

"Well, to give you back the money I owe you."

"Silly Bella, you don't owe me anything. Just sit and eat."

"No, I insist, how much was it?"

"Money is not a problem Bells. It was just 5 dollars. Why don't you just accept it?"

"I don't really like it when people spend money on me. It makes me feel... uncomfortable." I admitted.

"You shouldn't. I mean, just consider it like a gift. A cheap 5 dollars gift!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright... But it's the last time you're buying me something, even if it's only 5-"

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, I just wanted to make plans to go shopping for some decent clothes for the 70's dance!" she squeaked excitedly, bouncing on her chair.

"Alice, calm down! The dance is just in two weeks, and we got plenty of time to go... shopping." I internally grimaced. I never understood why most of the girls liked to go shopping. The only reason I enjoyed it was because I spent some time with my busy mother. And even then, she had to drag me in the shopping centre against my will.

"Wrong. You said it yourself; we only have two weeks to prepare ourselves! We should get started right now! That's why we're going to go shopping for an outfit later today!" she said, making me nearly spit out the big sip of coke I had almost swallowed.

"Today?! Uh... I can't." I managed to choke out.

"And why exactly can't you?" she asked, apparently surprised but also curious.

"I have a date... with Edward."

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH EDWARD?! "She practically yelled, making everybody in the lunchroom turn around and stare at us.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" I whispered/yelled since a discomforting silence had taken place in the cafeteria. Everybody had stopped eating to stare at us with bewildered expressions.

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MY BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"She whispered back hysterically, using the same tone I used.

"It isn't even a real date. It's a_ friend_ date. To get to know each other. As friends!" I said, feeling uncomfortable from all the attention we were getting.

"Edward never goes out with a girl on a _friend_ date, like you said. He has a bad tendency to always want to be a little bit _more_ than friend with the opposite sex." She sighed, looking a bit annoyed. "Anyways, how did you come up with the idea that he only wanted to be friends?"

"He said it himself..." I mumbled under my breath.

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!" I said, exasperated. I looked up only to discover that they were still numerous eyes staring at us. There was even a tall strawberry blond that I recognized as Tanya glaring at me with a reproachful look, like I did something wrong. She suddenly stood up, arranged her miniskirt and began to walk toward us.

Alice not noticing her continued her babbling about how 'Edward wanting to be just friends with me was pure nonsense'.

"Hello _Alice_."Tanya hissed, interrupting Alice. She was looking at us with murderous eyes.

"Look Tanya, I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Alice replied, returning Tanya her look.

"I just wanted to know if you knew the girl... _that Edward broke up with me for_. "She said, whispering the last part. She apparently didn't want the whole school to know that the hottest guy in school just putted her down.

Wait a minute...so Edward _really_ broke up with her?! For another girl?

...Who probably wasn't me.

Well, I knew from the beginning that he wasn't interested in me. He deserved so much more, and anyway, he didn't think of me in that way.

"He-he bro-broke up with you?!" I somehow managed to stutter, completely surprised.

"Yes. But I'll get my man back, don't worry." she said, looking me directly in my eyes. She suddenly took a good look at me, making me blush by her intimidating look, and she seemed to grow even more annoyed.

"And you, don't you need to get a license or something to be that ugly?" she snapped at me, making me completely taken back. I didn't understand the reason of her sudden hate toward me. I barely even knew her, and I never talked to her before. And if she was afraid that I could be the girl that Edward wanted, she was completely wrong.

"Shut up, bitch. And I can't believe you think that you'll get Edward back. "Alice snapped back, taking my defense.

"Actually, _he'll_ be begging for me to take him back."

"Yeah Tanya, keep talking and maybe someday you'll say something intelligent that makes sense." Alice replied, rolling her eyes. She had taken my hand and guided me to the outside of the school, living at our table two incomplete lunches.

Once we were outside, she looked at my still shocked face with a concerned expression. "Don't listen to her Bella, she's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Of you. Edward just broken up with her for another girl. And she knows that this girl is y-"

"Is everything alright?" said a melodious voice behind us.

"Ugh! What's the problem with you people?! Almost every time I began to say something, someone HAS to interrupt me!" she said, turning her back to me to look at the person to who the songlike voice belonged to.

"Oh, it's just you Rose. I'm sorry, it's just that I got interrupted a lot in the past two days, and it's just _beyond _annoying." she said sheepishly.

"It's okay Al, I just followed you to make sure that when you said that Edward just wanted to be friend with a girl as beautiful as Bella, you were joking."

"I wasn't. And I can't believe it either! When did he start to ask gorgeous girls on 'friend dates' anyway?!" Alice replied. I began to feel the familiar heat in my cheeks. I knew that I wasn't ugly, but no one besides my family had ever called me beautiful or gorgeous, so I wasn't used to people complimenting me.

"Look Bella, I'm going to go talk to Emmet." Rosalie said, turning toward me, "He probably knows what's going on in Edward's mind. See you both later." She waved at us, leaving me with a thoughtful Alice.

"I don't really understand what is happening, and neither why everybody seem to not accept the fact that Edward just want to be friends with me, but I'm sure that you're just over-reacting."

"I am not _over-reacting _Bella... Let's just talk about it later, shall we? I'll go at your house after school and help you get prepared, and we'll see what happens next."

"But-"

"There's no but, Bella. I'll see you later."

"Huh...okay, I guess." I said, not really sure of the way I should act.

I was misunderstanding the whole situation. Why did everybody make such a big deal of it? It was however very clear to me; Edward wanted to be only my friend, and nothing more than that. Even thought I realized that I wanted our relationship to go farther than friendship, I respected that... But Alice and Rosalie were absolutely certain that he was hiding something, and Tanya seemed to think too that Edward wanted to be more than friends since she was acting like a total bitch with me. Now the question was...did he? Or not?

Ugh. Why does life have to be so confusing? When I moved to Forks, I was expecting a boring life livened up by some rare interesting events, but after two days of going to school, I realized that the life here was everything except boring...

APOV

What was he hiding? I thought that he was attracted by Bella! The way he looked at her and the way he acted whenever we mentioned her name had made me think that his feelings for her weren't the same he was pretending to feel in all of his other meaningless relationships with girls. It was with no doubt love... So why did he made it clear with Bella that he only wanted to be friends? I was definitely going to talk to him after school...

"Miss Cullen? Miss Cullen!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice call in the background. "Are you listening to me Miss Cullen?" I internally grimaced as I recognized the owner of the voice. It was M. Puerez, the Spanish teacher. His accent was almost comical, and every time he tried to talk in English, there was some students snickering in the back of the class.

"Of course I am!" I suddenly said, snapping back into reality. He glared at me with an ounce of suspicion in his eyes.

"I suppose then that you can answer the question I just asked you, Miss Cullen." he replied fiercely.

Crap. _What did he ask me? _I glanced toward the board and saw written in abominable hand-writing the question "Qué frase española utilizamos para indicar origen o calidades?"

_Think Alice, think_. What does it mean? Hum... Oh! I remember now, it was in last year program. He was now revising last year's grammar rules, like every other teacher decided to do to start the year.

"We use the phrase 'ser de' to indicate origin or qualities." I said proudly, flashing my famous smart-ass smile. looked at me with a surprised expression while raising his eyebrows, but he continued his class without another single word addressed to me. Not that I complained. I immediately began to think of reasons that could justify why Edward decided to ask so weirdly with Bella today. _Maybe he suddenly_ _turned_ _gay... _Nah, that was impossible.

I was definitely going to talk to him at home to figure out what he's been thinking. I turned toward the clock thoughtfully and began to count the seconds until the familiar bell will echoes through the school.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Riiiiiinnnnggggggg_

I headed hurriedly toward the parking and waited impatiently for my car to start.

* * *

**A/N:**Why did Edward told Bella that he only wanted to be friend with her? What's Tanya going to do to 'get her man back'? Will we hear more about Mike? What will happen on Bella and Edward's 'friend date'?

...Read the next chapter to found out!

P.S. You guys are so awesome! I mean, 90 REVIEWS?! I love you so much! Your reviews always made my day. And... Well, I just wanted to know if I can get 100. If possible? Anyways, I really appreciate the fact that you read my story. It means so much to me! And I'm really sorry if I got errors, I just wanted to hurry up to get you this chapter before I go spend one week in New Jersey, at Wildwoods beach!

Nancy xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: No, no and no. I obviously don't own this.

**A/N**: Okay. Here it is. FINALLY. Yeah, my non-updatingness has been bothering me too. I was just busy at doing a lot of stuff, like studying, hanging with friends, getting annoyed by my two little brothers, listening to All Time Low, sending a million of messages to All Time Low to make them come to Montreal, etc. Well, you know; life. Oh and I went to the cinema too ( The TWILIGHT movie was so incredibly and amazingly AWESOOME!! Sure, there's a few things that could have been better and all, but you know what they say about perfection; it doesn't exist :P). OH AND IT'S CHRISTMAS IN NOT EVEN 2 DAYS! So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2009 to y'all from the bottom of my heart!! Alright, you can now enjoy the chapter :) .

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I parked my truck in the driveway, and, slowly, I let my head rest on the steering wheel. Why did I even accept to go with Edward today? Did I really wanted to go watch a movie sitting next to him as a _friend_, surrounded by a lot of kissing noises made by some happy couple who probably paid 10$ only to go sit alone in a dark corner, sucking each other faces, and make people like me wish that they could do the same to the hot as hell, god-like and oh-so-damn-sexy guy who sat beside them?

… I guess so, since I didn't hesitate one minute before stupidly accepting his offer.

God, I really _am _pathetic.

I reached for the car's door knob, and, as I opened it and made my way to the front door, I realized that Charlie's police car was also parked in front of the house.

_Uh oh_, I thought as I was standing in front of the door. My subconscious had already assumed that Charlie won't come back home before 6:30, as he normally did on day-work, and that all I had to do was to leave a little note signalling him that I went to see a movie at Port Angeles with a friend. Since he was kind of new at this being-the-father-of-a-sixteen-years-old-adolescent thing, I wasn't so sure he could handle very well his daughter having a date with a guy she barely knew. I was 95% sure he would think that friendship isn't only what will ever occur between Edward and me.

I was searching in my pocket for my keys when, all of sudden, the front door opened right in front of me.

"Bella, honey, we were waiting for you." said a very happy Charlie with a huge smile plastered on his face. He had a bag full of chips in one of his hand, and, with a swift movement of his other hand, he took my arm and guided me to the interior of the house.

_We ?_, I thought, suddenly noticing his use of the first-person plural.

Who did he mean? Him and his bag of chips?

I abruptly stopped breathing when I took a good look at who was standing in our living room.

Billy Black.

And his son.

The very obnoxious, vile, nasty, stupid, vicious, jerk-like and… really not nice Jacob Black _himself._

How dare he break up with me for his not-so-good-in-English English tutor, leaving me completely and utterly heartbroken, and then come back two months later to stand in my dad's living room, handing me a bouquet full of red roses?!

Hah. Ha hah.

Funny.

My mind is, in all probability, playing some tricks on me.

That's it.

I must be hallucinating.

I mean, what are the chances that Charlie would have done this to me?

"Hello Bells," suddenly said a familiar voice, interrupting the course of my inner questions. "I was looking forward to finally see you." He smirked arrogantly at me.

Oh, what I would give to wipe this amazingly irritant smile off his face…

"What are you doing here?" I nearly spat at him.

"Just came by to visit our new neighbours."

I felt my eyes widen even more that they already were, and my jaw abruptly dropped open. "I beg your pardon?" I finally managed to whisper, completely flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Bella if I forgot to mention it before." said a voice shyly behind me.

I promptly turned around and began to glare intensely at my father, trying to look as angry and menacing as I could.

He _forgot _to mention that the `ex` I wished to never see again would now become a part of my so-called new life?

Oh, _please._

Humor me.

"Look Bella," he started, discomfort evident in his voice and on his face, "I didn't know how you would take it, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry, alright?"

"You already said that." I grumbled, by eyebrows furrowing together.

He sighed and then he looked apologetically at me, almost pleading me with his eyes to calm down and to understand his point.

" You'll have all the time to be mad at me later, but can you just repress your anger for now and be polite to our guests, who happens to be great friends of this family?"

I looked at Jake- who still had an annoying coy smile on his face- and then at my father.

Taking a deep breath, I said:

"Sure Char-Dad. It'll be easy since I won't be here this evening."

"…What do you mean, you won't be here?"

I stubbornly stared at my shoes, too coward to look at him in the eyes.

"I… I have…Well, you see, I'm going to a…" I started pitifully. "Hum, you know Edward Cullen? I have a date with him later today, but don't worry; we're only f-"I suddenly interrupted myself as I heard a disapproving groan.

I glanced at Jacob's face, and realized that he was no longer smiling unpleasantly. Any trace of arrogance had disappeared from his expression, and he was now looking at me intensely.

I may be just imagining it, but his eyes had a strange gleam in them, an emotion that I didn't recognize instantly.

He shifted from side to side continuously and chewed on his lower lip. Something he only did when he was jealous, and that I used to find adorable (Note the past tense here).

The idea slowly sank in my mind.

He was… _jealous?_

Strangely, I felt that, deep inside of me, as I understood that simply mentioning a date with a person of masculine sex was making him getting jealous like this, it procured me a great satisfaction.

As his ex-girlfriend, I was unaccustomed to the feeling of wanting to put him in such a grieving mood. But after all the pain he has caused me, I was pretty sure – no wait, scratch that- I was _absolutely _sure that I didn't feel the desire to always put him in a happy mood anymore. On the contrary, I was founding it rather gratifying to make him feel at least a bit of the jealousy and envy his girlfriend once made me feel.

The word `revenge` automatically appeared in my head.

I grinned mischievously as a plan began to form itself in my mind. Of course, I didn't want Jake to suffer or anything like that. I could never want that for anybody. It wasn't my right to decide who deserved happiness, pain or whatsoever, and the simple idea of someone being hurt emotionally by me horrified me.

I just wanted to show him that I was over him. That I wasn't the vulnerable little girl who was still in love with him, and that I didn't need him by my side to be happy anymore.

"You're only what, Bella?" questioned Billy, opening his mouth to speak for the first time since I was here. I wondered what stupid explanation his son-of-a-liar had provided him for breaking up with me, his best friend's daughter. Maybe he told him that _I _was the one cheating in our relationship. I chuckled internally, thought there wasn't really something humorous in the present situation.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh...well... we're only f...,"

_C'mon Bella, find something logical that fits in your sentence and that starts with an 'f'_, I thought, enumerating the possibilities in my head.

Fencers, Firemen, Federalists, Feminists...

"fellows who knows that it's not good to have sex when you're underage?" I finished, uncertainty making my words sound more like a question than a statement.

_RINNG RINNNNG_

All of the sudden, the phone's loud ringing made itself heard and we all turned around to look at it - except Jacob who was still facing me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm gonna go get that." I whispered, slowly making my way to answer the phone.

" Bella Bella!" I heard a voice shriek hysterically as soon as I positioned the phone against my ear. " I'm parking my car in front of your house now. Hope you're ready to get ready for your date. Well... friend date. Sorry it took so long to come-"

_DING DOONG _

I rushed to open the door, already knowing it was Alice, but before I could even touch the door's knob, I found myself being dragged upstairs by a jubilant Alice.

"I just had to pick up some clothes at my house for you," she finished her sentence, grinning hugely at me. "This is going to be so much fun, y'know. I never had a close friend before besides my sister and my mother."

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his throat loudly- a not so subtle attempt to get our attention. " Who is it Bella?"

"Alice Cullen, very pleased to meet you chief Swan." automatically responded Alice, handing him a hand. "Doctor Cullen is my father. I believe you've heard of us before?"

Recognition flashed on Charlie's face, and he took Alice's hand and shook it. "Yes, pleased to meet you too..."

"Anyways, Bella and I have a lot of work to do. We better get started now." she said, rushing to my room. "Let's go Bella!"

_A lot of work to do?_, I repeated in my head, suddenly becoming suspicious. What was she going to do exactly, besides helping me choose something presentable and decent to put on?

"Guess I'll see you later Dad..." I muttered. Turning toward Billy, I said: "Hope your move to La Push will go without any worries."

"Oh, we don't intend to live there, since our house has been burned this summer because of a bolt of lightning that hit it during a big storm. That's why we bought the house right there," he said, pointing his finger at the house that was just at the left of ours through the window.

Wait... _WHAT?!_

"It is not completely well arranged for now, so Charlie proposed us to stay here for a while until it's finished."

"...Oh?"

A strange feeling of panic filled me as I stopped moving altogether. I turned around slowly and saw him staring right at me. I swallowed, trying not to break out into a sweat.

The room suddenly felt so small and hot. Gosh, was that normal?

Yeah, of course it was.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe in. Breathe in.

_Alright, calm yourself immediately,_ I commanded my body even thought I knew it would change absolutely nothing to its current it's-the-end-of-the-world-so-let's-panic mode.

"Does it bother you?" asked my father/traitor in a shaky voice, anticipation written all over his face.

_Oh well... YES, OF COURSE IT DOES!, _I screamed mentally, smoke almost coming out of my ears. I came here to let my mother live her life, but also to start a new chapter of my life!

How was I supposed to do that now?!

"I...huh...no, not at all." I answered feebly, not even fooling myself.

You know, God, I wouldn't really mind if you decided to kill me right now.

"Bella?" called a voice from upstairs.

Almost robotically, I turned my back to them and began to climb the stairs one step at a time. I closed my room's door rapidly behind me, shock restraining me from forming coherent thoughts. I had the strange feeling of surreal, like this was just a weird dream I had, probably caused by the consummation of too much hot chocolate late at night.

I was going to wake up in my bed in Phoenix in a matter of seconds. Yeah. No worries. There were no other options. Only a product of my imagination.

I mean, my life wasn't a freaking stereotyped soap opera!

I suddenly move out to a new town and I already have a friend (Alice), an enemy (Tanya, thought she have no reason to dislike me since I never even addressed her any words and that she's making false assumptions toward my claimed love relationship with Edward), a hot guy that asked me out (even if it's not technically a date... we're only 'friends' after all) and a stupid ex who came directly from where I wanted to escape to make my life a living hell...

It sounded so ridiculously cliché. Exactly the kind of lame and typical TV show my mom used to watch when I was little.

So, in conclusion, I was dreaming...

...Right?

I pinched my forearm brutally, and squeezed my eyes as tight as I could, hoping that when I would be right about this being a dream when I opened them.

Too bad I was entirely mistaken.

My eyes slowly began to focus on the scene in front of me, and I laid my eyes on Alice. "Is everything alright?"

Hmm.

Good question.

Jacob – also called the reincarnation of the devil affectionately by me – was coming to live in my house for an indeterminate period of time. Knowing my father and the love and trust he accorded blindly to his best friend's son, he'll probably make us share the same room.

"Hmm...Let's just say that I've had better."

"Well, I think I might have something that'll make you feel better," she replied gleefully, obviously trying to cheer me up a little.

I was glad that she didn't ask me what was the cause of my mood.

She got out some clothes of the huge handbag I just noticed she had over her left shoulder and handed them to me.

"Um, I have to try these on...?" I asked awkwardly, trying to wipe off the grimace that appeared on my face as I realized that she was using the 'having-fun-trying-on-clothes-after-clother-to-see-which-one-suits-you-the-better' technique on me to make me feel better. It worked with the big majority of girls, but I wasn't really an integrant part of this same majority who worshipped the creators of makeup and plastic surgery.

"Why do you have to look so reluctant? I'm not going to inflict any kind of torture on you, you know. I promise." She told me, giggling.

Yeah well, that depended on which definition of torture she used in her vocabulary, didn't it?

"Just promise you won't force me to wear any makeup or not-decent clothes. I don't want to look like a hooker." I shuddered at the mental image. Looking like a slut was so...demeaning. Not that sluts were rude or anything. It's just that it was somehow... degrading?

"Of course!"she replied, rolling her eyes at me, "I would never dream of dressing you in something so... avant-garde against your- wait, no make-up?!"

"Yup. Absolutely none. I hate applying this stuff on my face. It makes me feel artificial."

"Alright..." she agreed after a moment, sighing. " Anyways... Shall we get started now?" She was visibly dying to play dress up with me as a victim – err, I meant, with me in the role of the 'doll'.

"Sure, you can start working your dark magic on me." I replied sardonically.

-

-

-

**EPOV**

I glanced furtively at my watch for the fifth time in the same minute.

How could the time pass so slowly?! It was only 3:45 and I've been waiting in my car for what seemed like hours. I was parked in the shadows of the trees - this way, I wouldn't get noticed if someone looked out from the window - for about a good 5 minutes now.

...Okay, maybe just a little bit more. I was here since 10 minutes. Perhaps even 12 or 13.

Oh alright, who am I kidding anyways... I've been here for 38 minutes. Not that I've been counting or anything.

I suddenly realized that I must have looked like some kind of creepy stalker who asked girls on date only to rape them afterward. But I wasn't! I was only... very eager.

And yeah, I knew that I was supposed to arrive late when I had a date since I had to look cool, like I didn't really care about being in time and all. To not look desperate. I usually did arrive late to most of my dates, but I just couldn't restrain myself from being here right now. I was just dying to rush to her door and ring the doorbell to finally see her.

I studied her house's facade and suddenly noticed that the window of what I suspected to be her room was opened and that I could see what was happening inside. There was a feminine silhouette moving. I concentrated on what I was seeing and realized it was Bella. I wanted so much to be next to her right now, to see how her smile lighten up her face, to stroke the ivory skin of her face and...

God, what I just said make me seem so disturbingly obsessed... _How the hell did I notice all those things about her anyway? _I questioned myself. I only saw the girl for two hours, for god's sake!

Maybe I truly _am _obsessed...

Oh wait, Bella was currently doing something with her clothes...she unzipped her green hoodie and ...Wh-...Was she taking her clothes off?!

I quickly slapped my hands over my eyes. Looking at someone undressing himself when this person wasn't aware that you were there was immoral. Absolutely unethical. So not gentlemanly of me.

Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look...

I peeked a little from the corner of my eyes only to realize that she was now slowly taking her jeans off...

Alright, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly undid my seat belt and hurried out of my Volvo. I stumbled a few times before finally arriving to the porch to ring the doorbell.

The door was immediately opened and I found myself suddenly facing a guy who had – I assumed – about my age, maybe a year younger or so. His face abruptly showed abhorrence at my sight, and I could feel he was tense when I saw his hands turn into tight fists.

Who was this guy, and what was he doing here? It couldn't be someone from Bella's brother; his tanned skin showed it clearly, and besides, I was sure that it would have been mentioned at school if she had siblings.

Maybe he was a family friend or a neighbour who came to visit.

...Could it be possible that he was... her boyfriend? Intense jealousy flared through me at the possibility.

"Who are you?" he nearly spat at me.

"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen." I replied, deciding it would be better if I was polite. Offering my hand, I continued: "Nice to meet you. And you are-"I stopped myself as I saw him crack his knuckles one by one.

"Wh-" I was brusquely interrupted by a hard punch in the face.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. Doesn't worth the wait. Anyways, I've done my best. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ooh and also my friend is writing a story on fictionpress!! She didn't get a lot of feedback, and personnally, I think it's kinda sad since her story is very good. You HAVE to go read it. I mean, I'm ordering you to. Alright... not ordering, just asking nicely and politely? Anyways, just go on the web site XD ! Here's the link -- http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2604806/1/Pretty_Mya . I'll be very disappointed if you don't go review her story!

Oh and the review button is just down there. Just click on it.

I know you want to!


End file.
